


惊喜

by GeiTang



Category: Snowpiercer (2013), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang





	惊喜

柯蒂斯接到兰斯的电话的时候正在给他亲爱的男友买酸奶，之前用来讨兰斯开心的奶油蛋糕通通以热量太高不适合一个运动员食用的理由，进了他的肚子。

“柯特？额，是这样的，我最近要筹备一个很重要的比赛，练习的时间要……你懂的，今天你可以先睡哦。”

柯蒂斯甚至没有获得说话的机会，兰斯就匆匆挂掉了电话，气的他差点捏爆手上的酸奶盒。他和兰斯总是很忙，还是各忙各的，休息的时间经常硬生生的错开了。

好不容易他们两个人可以一起呆在家里吃晚饭或者出去约个会，好吧，兰斯永远是更忙的那个。作为运动员的男友该有的牺牲……哦去你的吧。

兰斯放下电话，看着他的练功房笑了出来，要是柯蒂斯听他的话回去睡觉才真是奇怪了。所以当柯蒂斯怒气冲冲的出现在他面前时，他也能冷静的练习鞍马，没有任何诧异的情绪。

“酸奶是给我的？”兰斯对柯蒂斯说话的时候并没有看他而是专注于身下的鞍马，这令他恼火。

“是啊，我以为你今天会回家。” 兰斯当然听得出柯蒂斯语气中的不满，他没有说话，自顾自的完成一个托马斯全旋，体操中这个动作算是入门，而兰斯近乎完美的平衡、柔韧以及动作的优美成功吸引了他怒气冲冲的男朋友。

柯蒂斯受不了这个，男友笔直的腿正岔开完成这体操动作，他可以联想到那双腿缠在自己腰_上的样子，兰斯穿着的贴身背心下若隐若现的腹肌让柯蒂斯咽了咽口水。

柯蒂斯早该发现的，小男友的恶作剧，训练房里没有其他人，跟不存在的比赛一样，兰斯，他的小骗子。被兰斯一把勾住脖子热吻的柯蒂斯觉得现在醒悟过来还不算晚。

柯蒂斯娴熟的把手伸进兰斯的衣服，抚摸他敏感的肌肤。他们已经有多久没有感受对方了？但是现在没有人想这些，他们拼命的接吻缓解对对方的思念。

“事实上，这是个惊喜。”小教练俏皮地眨眨眼睛，“惊喜吗，亲爱的？”

出乎意料的是，柯蒂斯并没有像兰斯计划中的沉下脸，反而微笑着捏捏他的脸，尽管那笑容在兰斯看来有点让他毛骨悚然。

“当然惊喜，我非常喜欢你给我准备的礼物，现在我可以拆我的礼物了吗？”

柯蒂斯暧昧的将放在兰斯腰间的手往上移，夹住他微微竖起的乳尖拨弄，而兰斯不甘示弱的隔着裤子抚摸他鼓起的性器。

“当然，我们可以去更衣……”

“不， 就在这儿。”

柯蒂斯斜着身体抓住鞍马环，把兰斯困在中间。

“你也可以现在拆我给你带的，”柯蒂斯看了看被丢在地上的酸奶，“礼物。”

这当然不公平，但是有什么关系呢，兰斯爱死了柯蒂斯霸道的样子，他推开柯蒂斯，捡起地上的酸奶盒。

“好吧，我的礼物……”

兰斯把酸奶打开喝了一口，结果弄的嘴边都是白色的痕迹，他笑嘻嘻的凑到柯蒂斯面前。

“帮我擦干净。”

柯蒂斯必须得承认他看着那张带着酸奶渍的小嘴，就想狠狠的吻下去，事实上他也这么做了。他的嘴包裹兰斯的狠狠的吮吸，这个小坏蛋是有预谋的，舌头不听话的往他嘴里钻，天哪，兰斯总知道如何挑逗自己。

柯蒂斯强忍着欲火，把兰斯压倒在他刚刚练习过的鞍马上，鞍马环中间的位置很窄，兰斯要侧着身体，肩膀对着柯蒂斯，而身上的人啃咬着侧颈上的软肉，惹得他一阵颤栗，而柯蒂斯直接剥下了兰斯的裤子，“啪”的一声打在了他的屁股上。

“今天这么不听话，要怎么惩罚你？”柯蒂斯忽然说道，还没等兰斯回答，下身忽然一紧。男人的手指伸进去了!

还是两根手指！

“啊，柯特！”兰斯抓紧了柯蒂斯的衣服，感受身后传来的一波一波冲击， 柯蒂斯手指修长粗糙，好似探到身体里似的，后穴里淫水早已泛滥成灾，在手指的挖弄下发出让人脸红的声音。

“嗯……”兰斯的脸上爬上了潮红，好舒服，被柯蒂斯弄的好舒服。他的后穴早已经饿的不像话，被手指塞满的感受，手指头粗粗摩擦内壁的时候，似乎连纹理都能清晰的感受到，这些都让他无法思考。

兰斯难耐的扭动身子，柯蒂斯捏起了他的下巴，看着他说，“有感觉了？”

“嗯。”兰斯迷恋的眼神告诉柯蒂斯，他想要更多。正在兰斯享受这样的插弄时，后面的手指却停了下来，不再前后抽插，而是由手指分别向两侧大力撑起来。

“唔……啊……”兰斯呻吟，后面的拉扯感太强烈，感觉到紧绷的穴口都被扯开了似的，后穴分泌出的肠液在一处散开, 柯蒂斯抽出手指，把兰斯的一条腿抗在了肩膀上，分开的两条腿让湿漉漉的后穴一览无遗。

柯蒂斯的性器在肠液的润滑下一插到底，丝毫不留情的进进出出，将紧致的后穴弄得又疼又麻。现在整个感觉完全错乱了，如果说之前柯蒂斯手指的温柔让兰斯缓缓的品味快感层层堆积，慢慢蔓延成为覆顶的快乐，那么现在突然起来的粗暴却如漫天的波涛，极快的将他的神志卷入其中，身体让柯蒂斯掌握主动权了。

只是几下之后，兰斯就已经无法站住了，上身被柯蒂斯压在鞍马上，大手趁机握住因为撞击而被鞍马挤出的双乳揉搓，乳尖从指缝间挤出来，硬挺的乳尖被两指夹住，有时捻动有时大力的捏，惹得兰斯惊喘连连。

“嗯，啊...柯特，啊...给我……”

兰斯站在地上的腿刺激的发抖，只能靠着柯蒂斯才能保持自己不瘫软下去，柯蒂斯大力的撞击着后穴，每一次深入都撞击到翘臀上，发出“啪啪”的拍打声，淫荡至极。

兰斯觉得自己到极限了，他需要发泄出来,而原本抚摸他的腿的手突然堵住了分泌液体的前端，原本柯蒂斯的手就能带给他莫大的快感，但是现在兰斯觉得他可怜的性器涨的发疼。

“不许射，我们一起。”

“去，你的，柯蒂斯...啊！”

柯蒂斯是故意的，他肯定是故意的，兰斯现在只想一拳打在他含笑的眼睛上，软绵绵的身体让他也只能在内心发泄打人的欲望。

“让我射…柯蒂斯...让我……”

回应他的只有柯蒂斯越来越快的抽插，后穴的快感和前端的胀痛让他快要疯掉了，后面也越夹越紧，柯蒂斯闷哼一声,狠狠的抓了一下他的胸，兰斯尖叫了起来。

“夹这么紧，嗯？你这么淫荡吗？”

“你，你是…嗯……混蛋....都是你……"柯蒂斯感受着男友带给他的紧致快感，越发用力的挺动着身体。

“柯蒂斯……柯蒂斯……”兰斯实在需要发泄，他开始向男友求饶，“柯蒂斯…不行了，把手拿开…我不敢了。”生理泪水的涌出让兰斯看起来弱小可怜，柯蒂斯猛地把他从鞍马上拉起来，往最深处狠狠的挺动了几下，热液射在了兰斯的最深处，同时移开了放在他性器上的手，兰斯尖叫着射在了自己的背心上，白色的液体在红色的衣服上分外惹眼。

柯蒂斯抱着喘着粗气的兰斯去更衣室，兰斯大脑里想的只有赶紧回家睡一觉，他累极了。

“我们现在可以去更衣室了。”

兰斯一个激灵，瞪大了眼睛看着柯蒂斯，眼里的惊恐警告柯蒂斯最好不是他想的那样，但是柯蒂斯眼里尚未退去的情欲告诉他，就是这个意思。

如果现在有人在练习房外，就可以听到盥洗室里除了哗哗的水声，也有兰斯教练带着哭腔的呻吟声穿出来。

“去你...的，柯蒂斯……啊——你轻一点...”

兰斯委屈的想哭：早知道就直接回家了，起码还有酸奶可以喝。


End file.
